


Hunted Guardian

by Chrisi05



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Monsters still trapped, POV Third Person, POV changing, Tags follow with progress of story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisi05/pseuds/Chrisi05
Summary: When your family betrays you, you go to your friends, when your friends betray your, you turn to allies.When your light fades and you don't know where the light is, you seek for answers.When this search for answers is a tale in bringing the light back you take it.When people try to take your light, you fight for it.





	Hunted Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my first fanfic 'Guardian'.  
> I were not happy with what I had writen... or not happy enough ;D  
> Many things different, many things the same!  
> I propably would've had to correct some things, like Verdana, so why not ending the unfinished project and restart?

Around ten years ago the first human to survive the underground fell then and left three years later. Today shall be the last.

 

* * *

 

She groaned while waking up. While getting up she noticed the bed of golden flowers she fell on. “Here we go again. “ She groaned while looking around. She stood up and dusted her grey hooded sweater and jeans. Her dirty blonde hair reached her waist and the size of her chest was moderate.

 

She continued looking around and his backpack and went to pick it up. On the way her green eyes, a mixture between forest and grass, locked on a unconscious young child whom, he didn’t noticed, laid almost next to him.

 

She guessed their age at eight, had brown shoulder long hair wearing a blue and purple striped long sleeved shirt and regular jeans. She got her backpack and picked the child up in one arm and started her adventure.

 

As she entered the next room she encountered a flower which looked like the flowers she fell on, except it had a face.

 

“Howdy!” He started, with a high pitched voice. “I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!” The human just stood there with the little one in his arm. “Hmm. You’re new to the underground, aren’tcha?”

 

The human now had a slight smile on her face but didn’t say a word. Flowey continued, “Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you things work down here! I guess little old me have to do!” Flowey winked and the smile on the humans face grew to a grin.

 

Her soul appeared in front of her. It’s split in two half by a scar like mark and her left half is turned upside down and completely white. The right side is normal but shifting between the colors green, yellow and orange. “That’s … interesting… Anyway … See that heart? That’s your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts of weak, but-“ the human interrupted him “Yeah, yeah, it can grow strong and love is shared ‘everywhere’.” She did quote marks with her free hand.

 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt?” Flowey said. “Well… love is shared through small white friendliness pellets” he winked after this part and the human raised an eyebrow. “You want some love don’tcha?” “…Have yer looked at my stats buddy?” this time the human winked.

 

Flowey first gave her a confused look but was shocked when he did. “And that’s not the only shocking thing ‘bout me.” Now her grin where getting creepy. She snapped her fingers and a small lightning shot to the talking flower.

 

“Don’tcha think that someone who comes here the second time doesn’t know what’s going on?” Flowey’s look is a mixture of confusion and shock. “Where do you think the monster half of my soul comes from? I survived the underground once.” “Then I don’t have to act friendly.” Flowey is this time the one with the creepy grin and laughs. “DIE!” The humans are now surrounded by Flowey’s pellets.

 

Before the pellets hit any of them, a ball of fire appeared next to Flowey and kicked him away. That grin of the human changed back to a smile and a goat lady came by and said “ What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent human.” Her smile faded at the word ‘innocent’ and she looked away. She opened her mouth to talk but the goat lady were quicker. “Oh dear human, what happened to that child in your arms?” “Found ’em near me when I woke up” she replied. “Come with me my child, we need to get them to my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> You read it right, mainly same beginning!


End file.
